deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 5 Battle 4 John Price vs Viktor Reznov (Rematch)
John Price, the former SAS soldier who hunted down Vladimir Makarov goes up against Viktor Reznov, the former Red Army sergeant who saved Alex Masons' life! Both warriors answered the call to duty, but only one will survive. Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Viktor Reznov History= Sgt. Viktor Reznov was the commander of the Red Army's 3rd Shock Army during World War II, and one of the Soviet Union's greatest war heroes. He was sent to Stalingrad to assassinate Heinrich Amsel, an SS officer responsible for thousands of Russian deaths, but he was trapped in a massacre by German soldiers. Playing dead, Reznov met the only other survivor of the massacre, Dimitri Petrenko, who he befriended. Together, the two succeeded in killing Amsel. Reznov and Dimitri would go on to be part of the Red Army's assault on Germany itself, eventually taking Berlin, laying siege to the Reichstag, and ending the war. |-| Short range= Makarov Pistol *Weights 730g. *Muzzle velocity of 315 m/s. *Cartridge 9x18mm Makarov *Range of 50m. *8 round magazines. |-| Medium range= PPsh-41 *Weights 3.63kg. *Fires 900 rounds per minute. *Range between 150 and 250 feet. *71 round magazine. *Muzzle velocity of 488m/s. |-| Long range= Ak47 *Muzzle velocity-715 m/s. *Weights 3.47kg. *600 rounds per minute. *Range between 350 meters. *30 round magazine. *Cartridge is the 7.62x39mm M43/M67 |-| Explosive= Model 24 grenade. *Weights 595g. *Filled with trintrotoluene. *5 second fuse. *Length of 365mm. |-| X-factor= Reznov is a former Red Army soldier and survived through several tough battles such as the Battle of Stalingrad and the Battle of Berlin. Captain Price History= Captain John Price is a member of the British SAS and Task Force 141. His most notable operations was the assassination of Imran Zakhaev and eliminating the traitorous General Shepherd. Because of his killing an American leader, Price along with his protege Capt. Soap MacTavish are now in hiding out of fear of being detained and executed. He is a skilled marksman and influential military leader. |-| Short range= Usp .45 *Weights 789g. *.45 ACP round. *Range of 30m. *12 rounds per magazine. |-| Medium range= MP5K *Weights 2.5kg. *Cartridge-9x19 Parabellum. *Fires 900 rounds per minute. *Range of 100m. *32 rounds per magazine. |-| Long range= M4A1 *Weights 2.88kg. *Uses 5.56x45mm Nato cartridge. *Fires 700-950 rounds per minute. *30 rounds per magazine. *Range of 500m. *Muzzle velocity of 2970 ft/sec. |-| Explosive= M67 Grenade *Weights 400g. *Filling weight: 180g. |-| X-factor= Price is a former SAS soldier and member of Task Force 141. He hunted down and killed the illusive Vladimir Makarov and Shepherd. Voting/Battle Information The battle is a one on one and will take place in Vorkuta. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends June 13th, 2013. Battle The helicopter hovers above Vorkuta. Down below, Hell has broken loose. The prisoners revolted and now fighting was taking place all over the area. “Damn.” Mumbled Price “Things are going to get complicated down there. The helicopter began to descend when suddenly a harpoon rams into its sides. The vehicle came crashing to the ground, door flinging off its side. Price manages to stand, lifting his M4 as a man in Russian called out “Wield a fist of iron!” Price recognized the voice. It was his target: Viktor Reznov. Reznov turned and lead several men into a building nearby. Price left the safety of the helicopter as bullets whizzed around him. He turned and fire a burst of rounds into a prisoner armed with an AK47. “Mason cover me.” Said Reznov as he began to use a blowtorch on a doorway. Mason crouched down and readied a Model 24 grenade. Price busted into the room with his M4 and pelted two prisoners with bullets. Suddenly a frag grenade hit the ground net to him. Price dropped his M4 and dived, escaping the explosion with only a small cut. Price quickly drew his usp and fired two rounds into Mason, killing him. Reznov watched as it felt like time itself slowed while Mason’s body dropped. Letting go of the blowtorch, Reznov reached down for his Ppsh and fired at Price who just stood back up. Price dove again, this time behind a small table. Reznov fired continued to fire his Ppsh, but none of the rounds hit Price. Reznov ducked and reloaded as Price hurled a M67 Grenade at him. Reznov dropped his Ppsh and lifted the grenade in an attempt to throw it away but was interrupted by a blast to the chest. Reznov fell to one knee before the grenade exploded. “Shepherd this is Price.” He began “The target is neutralized…” Expert's opinion John Price won this battle thanks to his more advanced weaponry and far better training and experience. Simulator's Results Score-wins Price-556 Reznov-444 Short range-Usp-77 Makarov-70 Medium range-MP5K-132 PPSH-149 Long range-M4A1-329 AK47-182 Special-M67 Grenade-18 Model 24 Grenade-43 Category:Blog posts